1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lever-type connector is known that can perform a connector fitting with a low insertion force due to a rotational force by rotating a lever pivotally mounted on a housing so that the connector is fitted to a mating housing of a mating connector (see, for example, JP-A-2012-69415).
In this lever-type connector, the housing is fitted into the mating housing, and thereafter the lever is pivoted from a fitting start position to a fitting completion position, and by engaging and locking to a lock portion of the housing, and thereby the housing maintains a state in which the connector is fitted to the mating housing.
When an external force such as a vibration or shock is applied to the mating connector, the lever rattles with respect to the housing, and an abnormal noise may be generated or the engagement of the lever by the lock portion of the housing may loosen, and the reliability of the fitting with the mating connector may deteriorate.